


Doucement

by TabooMonster123



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actual Seduction, Attempted Seduction, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, over-use of the word "soft"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabooMonster123/pseuds/TabooMonster123
Summary: Yuuri is filled with determination.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp here we go if you know me irl you may not want to read this

Yuuri had been out of the shower for twenty minutes and still hadn’t gotten out of his bathrobe. It wasn’t unintentional. He sat on his knees by the seam where his and his fiancé’s—  _ fiancé, _ a word that sent joyful tremors through him— beds were pushed together, carefully considering how he wanted to do this.

Because he definitely  _ wanted _ . That was not the issue. The issue was getting there.

The water for Victor’s shower shut off, and Yuuri took a deep breath before carefully loosening his robe to allow it to slip down his shoulders and bare his back to the bathroom door. He could hear Victor humming tunelessly as he straightened his spine slightly and relaxed his shoulders just in time for the door to open and Victor to step out, his humming louder and then suddenly gone.

In his head, Yuuri wondered what he looked like. He’d only left on the one lamp, purposefully on the dimmest setting, and he imagined that the faint glow from the city lights coming through the window he faced barely framed his outline. He hoped it looked a picture. He hoped it  _ worked. _

“Yuuri,” Victor murmured, and Yuuri internally pumped his fist at the lack of control in his fiancé’s voice. He could see Victor’s reflection in the window, and, barely, a reflected glint of gold on his finger.  _ Good. _

“Come sit?” He offered, voice equally soft. Everything was happening softly: the brush of steam against his back when the bathroom door was opened, the padding of Victor’s feet across the carpet, the dip in the mattress when he sat down barely a foot away.

“Is this what I think it is?” Victor asked, voice quaking, to which Yuuri replied, “It is,” equally shakily.

He breathed deeply before adding, “It’s exactly what you think.”

There was a pause before Victor pulled himself fully onto the bed on his knees, so the foot between them shrunk to barely an inch. “You want me,” he whispered.

Yuuri dropped his gaze from the window to his hands placed neatly on his lap, and smiled. “I do.” He waited a moment before chancing a glance sideways from under his lashes.

Victor’s face was completely open. His eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open, and (to Yuuri’s delight) his face was flushed pink. “I want you as well,” he says, and Yuuri responded by reaching over his side and lacing the fingers of his right hand with Victor’s. They glanced down together at the gold of their rings clasped tightly together, and when they looked up again, their eyes met, and slow smiles spread across both of their faces.

“I’m glad,” Victor murmured, before leaning in and kissing him.

More words were exchanged, whispers and gasps pressed against each other’s skin; fingers danced along sides and sheets; and Victor spent five minutes giggling incessantly after Yuuri took his towel off and nearly got poked in the eye.

So the night passed, softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna leave this here
> 
> I hope you enjoyed yourselves


End file.
